


I get off on you

by thetimetravellingangelat221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, jerking off, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimetravellingangelat221b/pseuds/thetimetravellingangelat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to jerk off, but then notices the curtains are wide open, Weirdly he doesn't mind it when he see's his neighbour Castiel though the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After his parents went out, and Sammy went round to a friend’s house, Dean couldn’t help but indulge himself in releasing some pent up frustration – without the worry of being disturbed.  
Really indulge.  
His music was cranked up as loud as it could go and he stripped down to nothing – doing a little grinding dance as he did cause it just made him that little bit more eager. It wasn’t like anyone could see him, so why not?  
At least that was what he thought until he walked over to his desk by the window to get his laptop. It was at the same time he’d realised he’d forgotten to close the curtains and he was basically in all his butt naked glory for his neighbours to see.  
Hastily he pulled at the curtains so he could cut himself off from the world and get to jerking off quicker, but then something caught his eye.  
His neighbour, Castiel was sat at his desk (which was in the same position as Dean’s) looking very flushed. He glanced up quickly and instantly Dean saw his expression grow hungry when he shamelessly took in his naked form. He thankfully hadn’t noticed that Dean was watching his do this.  
Dean didn’t miss one hand moving from the top of the desk to underneath it though.  
Slowly, he let the curtains drop from his grip and opened the widow so it was slightly ajar, then he turned round and looked into the mirror opposite him.  
Castiel had looked up again; gaping at him under the impression Dean couldn’t see him. Dean continued watching as his neighbour stood up and practically ripped the buttons off his jeans to get them open and pushed them down to his ankles, before sitting down again.  
Dean was pretty sure he should be creeped out because although he went to the same school as this guy, and was his neighbour, he’d barely said two words to him.  
However, he found himself insanely turned on.  
Tentatively he wrapped his fingers round his cock and stroked experimentally, keeping his eyes on the reflected image of Cas.  
His body responded accordingly, and he could see Cas leaning back in his chair, head tipped back, with his mouth in a perfect ‘o’.  
Fuck it, Dean thought. Clearly he was enjoying this exhibition; his hard on was proof of that.  
He grabbed the bottle of lube he’d placed on top of the bedside table and squirted a little into his hand (trust me, it makes a huge difference) and began to pump his hands over his cock.  
His eyes never left Cas as he pumped his fist in a fast rhythm, he loved watching the way his head would occasionally roll back – overwhelmed by pleasure, and his arm gradually built up speed to fuel the hand that was jerking him off under the desk.  
Then his eyes would flick back to Dean, burning across his skin as if they were branding some form of pattern into his back. His hand just reacted by pumping faster and harder, and his hips would snap forward as if trying to get closer to the friction. Unconsciously, he was moving further into the light so Cas could see him better because that was what he wanted, for Cas to look at him and drink in every inch of his skin, every flex of his muscles and every thrust of his fist.  
He wasn’t sure how his was keeping himself upright at the moment, his legs were turning to jelly as that blissful feeling of bonelessness was spreading around his body. He was getting close, and from the mirror, he could tell Cas was as well.  
His head was rolling back more frequently and his eyes hooded shut, seemingly without his consent as he’d shake his head and refocus on Dean again. The anticipation was killing Dean and he jerked faster, occasionally sliding his thumb over his slit to send little waves of pleasure through him.  
Then he heard it.  
Cas must’ve been trying his best to keep quiet this whole time because Dean wasn’t even aware his window was open. But then he heard a small gasping moan, followed by a much lengthier, louder moan that Dean swears called his name, drift into his room.  
Images of Cas riding him filled his head, his fingers grabbing at his hips hard enough to leave bruises and his wrecked voice moaning his name over, and over again.  
He tipped blissfully over the edge and felt the hot white release spill over his hands. He kept his eyes on Cas for as long as he could before his head fell back and his eyes hooded over.  
“Ohh Cas” he groaned, knowing that he’d hear it, even if he couldn’t over the ringing in his ears.  
He collapsed onto the bed because his legs finally gave out beneath him – which he didn’t blame then for, that was the best orgasm of his life.  
He was definitely going to ‘forget’ to close his curtains more often now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whist thinking about the consequences of his actions, Dean notices that he seems to have gotten under his neighbours skin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudo's/comments :) sorry it's taken so long to get the next chapter up, I've been re-writing it endlessly. No smut in this chapter, but stay tuned!

Dean reached for the pack of tissues on his bedside (this he was prepared for) and wiped himself down. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cas doing the same, somehow it made him feel even more dirty. It was a weird feeling, knowing Cas was unaware he was jerking off to him, jerking off to him, and he was unsure how to proceed now.  
Should he confront him?  
He was sure there wasn't a social etiquette in this case.  
He slumped down onto his bed again, after discarding the sticky tissue in the bin, and looked out his window at Cas - hoping he may provide some answers. Still, he was sat at his desk. Dean watched as he appeared to shake his head and mutter to himself - probably about getting back to studying, as he donned a pair of black reading glasses and forced himself to look down at his book with some apparent effort.  
Maybe it wasn't the answer he was looking for, but he'd be dammed if he didn't take advantage of the sudden attention Cas was giving (or desperately trying not to give) him.  
Obviously Cas was still distracted by Dean, which was understandable as Dean was trying his hardest to make his presence harder to ignore. Every time he'd glance up to Dean's window, he'd meet Dean's almost daring grin, then shake his head again and grit his teeth. Dean was actually quite enjoying it, being under Castiel's skin, and at the growing agitation clear on his face, he moved closer to sit at his own desk - a cocky smirk residing on his face.  
Cas' face flushed with annoyance as he hastily stood up and closed the curtains, the game was far from over though.  
He'd left his window open.  
Redbone got turned up to its loudest and the shadowy outline of Cas raised his head, but the curtains didn't twitch with interest. Well that just wouldn't do for for Dean. He wasn't the best of voices, but hell, he was loud.  
'Come and get your love! Come and get your love!'  
This time the curtains tore open with clear aggression.  
"Would you please turn that down?"  
"Is this what made you look in the first place?" Dean asked confidently, knowing he sounded like an ass, and underneath he was still really confused as to why and what just happened between him and Cas, but really - he was loving it all.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Cas snapped.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Dean said vaguely with a pointed look. "Was it the music that first caught your attention? Or me slipping off my clothes?"  
Cas gaped at him, and Dean could practically see the panic set into his eyes. Then, he suddenly clasped his mouth shut and straightened up in his chair.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" he said in a quieter, more reserved voice - Dean could still see the panic in his eyes though.  
"Don't play innocent with me Cas. Honestly, I don't blame you - I'd start touching myself too if I saw my pretty ass parading around."  
On the street below, an old lady hurried past indignantly, muttering about public indecency, but the outside world had been forgotten by the two boys.  
"Shut up Dean."  
"I bet you'd do it again as well. Or maybe, this time I'll let you come round and touch me yourself."  
"I said shut up Dean" Cas repeated, this time with more anger. His face was still bright red from a mix of embarrassment and anger - which Dean was struggling to not find adorable.  
"Make me" he said, the two words that filled him with excitement that went straight to his dick.  
Cas didn't reply this time, instead he shut the window and closed the curtains in one, smooth angry movement.  
To be honest, Dean was more than disappointed. He was hoping that Cas had more to offer him.  
He let his mind wander to the possibility of Cas coming to his front door and saying in his gravelly voice 'I'll make you' then fucking him right there in his hall.  
***  
Apparently, Cas was in at least 90% of his classes. Funny how he'd never noticed before. Now he couldn't stop noticing.  
There was an edge to him all day, like something was bothering him. Dean sat and watched in the hope it was him, because in truth he hadn't been able to get Cas off his mind all weekend. He had to substitute what type of body he had under those clothes with his imagination (but one glance at him in the changing room told him he wasn't even close) but he almost kicked himself at the sight of his eyes. How could he have got them so wrong? They were such a deep blue, and filled with so many emotions that Dean could barely keep his own eyes off them. Every time they narrowed in confusion, or irritation, he couldn't help but laugh. And they looked so good framed by those black glasses, they gave him a look of dominance that sent shivers down Dean's spine. Now he was across from him in the lunch room, and all of Dean's hopes came true when he bent down to pick up something he'd dropped - it was a fantastic view. Charlie had noticed him shamelessly checking Cas out and wondered when that was even a thing.  
"How long have you lived next to that guy?"  
"I dunno, ten years" Dean replied, somewhat distracted by Cas chewing on a pencil.  
"Ten years? And is there a reason you've only just started checking him out now?"  
"No reason you want to hear about" he said with a wink, returning his attention back to Charlie. The rest of their lunch table hadn't arrived yet, so they could talk about the subject comfortably. Both of them were still in the closet - not that Benny, Jo, Garth and Ash would mind, but they were wary of loosing the high social status they had acquired. "I didn't think he was interested before, but I always appreciated how cute he was." He continued openly, until he saw Jo and Ash approaching. The conversation quickly changed to football games and idle gossip about Lisa (Dean's ex) and Micheal (Jo's ex) getting together.  
Jo was outraged, and was confused that Dean didn't feel the same. In fact the whole table was a little surprised when Dean excused himself muttering something about unfinished business.  
The truth was, Dean had just seen Cas leave the table by himself and was hoping to get a word with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas may be at a loss of what to do, but that doesn't stop him from saying no to Dean when he asks to go for a drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! You lucky things!  
> This chapter is more from Cas' POV just to mix things up :)

Cas was at a total loss at what to do. Dean Winchester had been stood in his room, stripping away his clothes in a rhythm that synched up to the music that was blaring out of his window. Then he was naked and Cas was trying his best not to touch himself, but gave in as soon as Dean turned round - leaving his curtains wide open.  
He would have stopped himself if he'd only had known that Dean Winchester knew exactly what he was doing under that desk of his. Now, after a near five year crush, Dean Winchester finally knew him as something other than the nerdy kid next door - and he didn't like it one bit.  
He'd been staring at him all day, Cas could feel those eyes raking over his skin from across classrooms and lunch rooms, so he deserted his friends in search of peace away from Dean because whenever he was near, his thoughts muddled up and tangled like the bed sheets he wanted to throw him onto.  
Distracted by the thoughts of Dean spread below him on a bed, he didn't notice him follow him out of the cafeteria.  
"Hey Cas." He said, leaning against the lockers next to Cas', practically oozing coolness with his leather jacket and hands shoved into his pockets. It was a cool position in contrast to his warm, candy apple eyes and pink lips.  
"What do you want Dean?" Cas asked, drawing his attention away from Dean's lips in the vain hope he'd leave him alone once he saw Cas wasn't in any sort of mood to deal with him.  
Dean looked almost nervous when he looked back at Cas, but quickly covered it up with a small smirk.  
"I want to say sorry"  
'Yeah - you sound oh so sorry as well' Cas thought to himself, but continued to listen to what he had to say.  
"What I said was inappropriate" he admitted with a chuckle "but I thought you could take it after what we just did."  
Cas shut his locker with force and began to walk away.  
He was not going to be humiliated by Dean Winchester, no matter how big a crush he had on the guy. He wasn't going to stand there whilst Dean teased him about their indiscretion, and her certainly wasn't going to let his feelings for him spill over the edge.   
"Cas wait!" Dean called after him in an unusually desperate tone, Cas waited, and when Dean saw he wasn't going to turn to face him, he continued.  
"I just, I haven't stopped thinking about you since Saturday" he relented, that nervousness back in his eyes. "Will you come for a drive with me?"  
No is what Cas should have said, it's what his rational head was telling him to say, the one that knew he had class next an his attendance record was 100%.  
But Dean Winchester was there, with his big green eyes, asking him to go for a drive in his famous Chevy in a vaguely suggestive tone after admitting he hadn't stopped thinking about him.  
"Yes"  
"Awesome" he grinned. "Cheer up angel, it's going to be fun."  
***  
"This is a nice place" Cas said for lack of anything else to say.  
"It's a car scrap yard."  
Well, Dean wasn't wrong. All around them cars were piled high on the dusty ground. Yet the place wasn't as sinister as Cas thought it should be. If anything it seemed quite calm.  
"Yes, I did notice that - why are we here?"  
"Because it's the quietest place I know within a ten minute drive of the school. My uncle Bobby used to own it until about a month ago. Now it's just...here."  
"So what are we going to do here?" At the moment, they appeared to be neither talking things over, or eating others faces off (which Cas was very disappointed about - Dean's reputation lead him to believe they should be fucking by now) they were just stood against the car.  
"Like I said, we're going to have fun" Dean replied softly, with that ever suggestive smirk of his. He was leaning closer to him, and Cas was just about getting lost in his eyes.  
The whole thing was incredibly surreal to him, like it had been since his first mutual orgasm. He didn't think this was the conventional way to go about getting your crushes attention, but it was the one that had worked over his previous efforts.  
"What kind of fun is that?"  
"Baby, you ask too many questions, how about I just show you?" Dean offered. He didn't sound irritated, but impatience was there, as well as a type of hunger he couldn't see before.  
Cas just nodded, feeling his heart flutter at the word 'baby'.  
Dean leaned in some more and pressed his lips against Cas' jawline slowly. He moved over to stand squarely in front of Cas, placed one hand on his waist and one cupped his cheek lightly. From his jawline, Dean worked his lips over to Cas', taking his fair time, making sure to bite his bottom lip before he stuck his tongue in.   
At first, it felt strange to Cas, who'd only ever shared chaste kisses with boys as nervous as himself, then he relished in the sensation and all the filthy thoughts it brought with it. Dean was most certainly not a shy boy. His hands wrapped round Dean's waist to pull him closer, so their chests were only separated by two layers of frankly unnecessary t-shirts. The kiss heated up quite quickly when Dean began to grind in slow, maddening circles that made Cas' hard on seem more present under the friction. He felt like screaming to Dean - urging him to move faster because this sensation was already so good, and it was only on the lowest level. But he didn't, and Dean didn't move faster.  
Taking an initiative he never knew he had, Cas twisted and pushed Dean against the car. Dean groaned in pleasured surprise, liking the dominance Cas put on him, and Cas trailed his hands up his body to fist his hair instead, the groan pushing him closer to the edge. Then he grinded at a far faster pace than Dean had because all he wanted to do was be closer to him. He wanted all the layers of clothing to disappear, and to lie down in the back of the car, touching every inch of skin he could with his hands, his lips and his tongue. In that moment he wanted to have Dean Winchester at his mercy.   
"Cas, slow down, I'm gonna-" Dean's wrecked words were cut off by Cas reclaiming his mouth in a way that was far more possessive than he ever thought he'd get, but Dean seemed to like it.  
Cas was as wrecked as Deans moans suggested and a moment later he was clinging to Dean realising why Dean had been moving so slowly against him. His muscles tensed as the force of his orgasm shook through him. Beneath him, Dean held him and whispered 'I got you baby' then a few seconds later had the same reaction.  
"I'm sorry I rushed it" Cas says into Dean's shoulder after coming down, his dominance had melted away and been replaced with worry that Dean would suddenly push him away.  
"Don't apologise, that was awesome." Dean assures him sincerely, then smiles wickedly. "Besides you'll know for next time."  
"Such a presumptuous asshole" Cas jokes, but Dean felt the need to respond anyway.  
"Hey, I didn't think you'd actually come, in both senses of the word."  
"Are you implying that I've brought this on myself?"  
"Not at all. I'm saying that I'm glad you came, and I'm implying I want to do this again sometime." Dean said, keeping his tone light, but Cas could see an uneasy glint in his eyes, as if he was scared Cas would reject him.  
The words to reply simply weren't there when Cas tried to find them. So instead, he leant into Dean once again, and kissed him purposely.  
"I hope that implies the same."  
Dean's smile was for once, void of any cockyness or suggestiveness, and was so bright and genuine that Cas had to commit it to memory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas 'hang out' more frequently which leads Dean to confess something to Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Smut and a lil' bit of fluff in this chapter, thanks for the kudo's - enjoy :)

It turns out that ‘next time’ became almost a daily thing. Cas and Dean would go off for drives, or meet up somewhere secretive and hidden.   
They’d quickly progressed from rutting, to palming, to handjobs and now Cas was lay on the hood of Dean’s car, feeling the summer heat of the car melt into his back whilst Dean sucked and kissed every available inch of skin.   
It was strange how Dean assumed a slightly submissive position, despite the fact he’d had the most sexual experience (by far) and Cas was a polar opposite when neither of them were naked. Dean was finding he loved it though, like now as Cas was groaning beneath him, telling him how good he was doing, and that he wanted him to suck on his cock now.   
He obeyed immediately.  
“So eager to wrap your pretty lips round my cock aren’t you?” Cas’ observed in a low, rough voice.   
“Oh god yes Cas” Dean groaned.  
“Then hurry up, when I said suck my cock I meant it now.”  
Dean grinned, but delayed by kissing Cas’ inner thigh, working up to him member. Slowly he licked his way down the length of Cas’ dick, emitting a low moan from Cas.   
In slick swirls of his tongue, Dean worked his way back down, and then took the head into his mouth, tonguing the sensitive slit before sucking in an obscene bobbing motion.   
Cas’ head fell back against the car with another moan that went straight to Dean’s own hard on. His hands fell quickly into knots in Dean’s dirty blonde hair in a way that was a little rough, but spurred Dean on.   
His pace quickened, because he knew from experience that Cas wasn’t one for taking it slow, and his hands found Cas’ hipbones which he clung to hard enough to leave little bruises.   
“God Dean, so, so good, touch yourself. Come with me” Cas ordered, and once again Dean grinned at just how bossy he was.   
With some contortion, Dean managed to get his buttons undone on his jeans and slipped a hand inside. He moaned at the attention, which vibrated against Cas’ cock. His matched both his paces and both of them groaned a little more as they both got closer.   
Cas tugged on Dean’s hair slightly, signalling to look up and they both locked eyes. Seeing Cas from this angle was just delicious to Dean. His eyes were slightly screwed up and there was a clear struggle within them to keep them from hooding over, his chest was rising up and down frantically with those perfect dark nipples and his arms looked like they were about to buck from the amount of shaking they were doing.   
It sent Dean right over edge and his white hot release came spilling over his hand. Cas came after two more bobs of Dean’s head and slick of his tongue.   
After swallowing, and wiping his chin on the back of his jacket, Dean stood up on slightly shaky legs. He was met with the glorious sight of Cas’ naked tanned body lay across the hood of his baby, eyes shut, with a content smile on his face.   
“Fuck, that was amazing.” He admitted, and it was sentences like that that made Dean remember he was a virgin – he often found it hard to believe though when Cas would demand him about with such sureness.   
“Thank you Dean”  
“It was my pleasure angel” Dean assured him as he climbed onto the hood with him and kissed him. One arm slung across his stomach and he nuzzled into his neck.   
“It was my pleasure” he repeated softly.   
“Err, Dean?”   
Dean snapped out of his bliss and realised himself. Cas and him didn’t really do this, they were just messing around at this point, no relationship stuff. Reluctantly he withdrew his arm and rolled onto his back – away from Cas.   
He stood up instantly and began getting dressed. Dean knew that in a second he’d ask to be drove back to the block before his house, and knowing that depressed him slightly.   
A dip in the car at the new addition of weight wasn’t what he was expecting.   
He turned his head to see Cas lay beside him, moving closer to mirror the position Dean had just been in with a shy smile.   
“I was just putting my clothes back on” he explained, “I can’t lie naked on here all day.”  
“What are you talking about? I don’t think anyone in their right mind would object.” Dean argued teasingly, happy that Cas wasn’t rejecting him. Cas just smiled into the crook of his neck, a little blush creeping into his face.   
“Hey Cas?” Dean began hesitantly, this was scary territory. He’d been ‘hanging out’ with Cas for a little over a week now, but he already knew that he was developing feelings for him. He knew what the little ache meant when he left, and what the tug at his heart meant when Cas smiled at him. So, he was going to take the plunge.   
“Yes Dean?”  
“Can I tell you something?” Dean was actually the one blushing now, and he couldn’t look at Cas directly. Instead he focused on his very interesting shirt, even played with it a little.   
“I think I’m falling for you” he said quietly, continuing to play with Cas’ shirt (which was very interesting at this moment).   
Dean’s heart was meant to be hammering against his chest, palms sweating, and twitchy eyes avoiding all contact. Weirdly enough, he felt oddly calm after he’d got over the initial shock of the confession. He wanted Cas to know, so then they could maybe make something of it.   
The red shirt that was tangled between his fingers lost his interest, so he looked up, directly into Cas’ incredibly blue eyes. They seemed to waver between surprise, confusion and relief.   
Then very slowly, Cas leaned in with puckered lips and fluttering eyelashes. His hand knotted into his hair whilst his other hand ran up Dean’s side, sending shocks through him which felt entirely to the shocks that went through him only minutes ago.  
Even in the kiss, Dean could feel that their dynamic had shifted. They were edging away from ‘friends with benefits’ and towards something Dean had never had before.   
“You know, you’re going to have to say something after these confessions, you can’t just kiss me” Dean joked, realising that Cas had done the same a few days ago. 

"Not at all. I'm saying that I'm glad you came, and I'm implying I want to do this again sometime."

“I’ve already fallen for you Dean.” Cas said casually, Dean wondered how long ago but didn’t ask. Instead he pulled Cas closer again by the t-shirt he was still holding.   
“We should do something whilst we’re waiting.” Dean suggested when he pulled away, the smallest hint of a grin playing on his lips.   
“Waiting for what?” Cas asked, tilting his head slightly with suspicion.   
“The next round.”  
Cas smirked, of course Dean was still the horniest teenager ever.   
“Ok, I usually like burgers in-between my blojobs.”  
“Burgers it is then” Dean agreed and they climbed into the impala.  
Dean kept glancing at Cas whilst he dove, at profile, his lips and finally his hands. They were resting carefully in his lap on top of each other looking far to empty.   
“Hey Cas, put your hand here” he ordered, gesturing to the gearstick. With some confusion, Cas did so, then looked up at Dean quizzically.   
“Why?”   
“So I can hold your hand,” Dean explained softly, overlapping his fingers with Cas’, “without crashing the car.”  
“Well I wouldn’t get my burger if you did that.” Cas joked over his blush.   
In that moment, Dean was no longer falling. He’d hit the ground like a plane crash.


End file.
